


only kids apologize for things they didn’t do

by avocadophobic



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, family au, if you can call it that, slight angst, smh, stinky zora, zora and percy are their loving moms, zora steals the chicken wings though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: Molly and Giovanni bought him a stress toy. . .!He didn’t really know why.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar (Mentioned), Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	only kids apologize for things they didn’t do

“Hey, Sylvie!” Molly held the stress ball in her hands, giving Giovanni a smile. She walked down the basement stairs, seeing the familiar doctor sitting in an iconic red and black chair, typing away on his laptop, surrounded by sheep and Sleep Dust. Molly shook her head, kicking away some of the dust, making sure it didn’t make contact with her skin, then tapped her brother on the shoulder.

“ACK!” Sylvie flinched, scrambling to get up, then turned around, instinctively throwing a puff of Sleep Dust at Molly-

“Oh. It’s just you. Hi Molly.” 

Molly ducked, letting the dust fall all over Giovanni’s hoodie.

“Aww, damnit!” Giovanni threw his hands up in the air. “Stop shedding your stupid dandruff everywhere, kid!” He grabbed Sylvie’s tissue box, then shook the empty container. “Are you kidding me? Do you even take care of yourself?”

He threw the tissue box in Sylvie’s nearly empty trashcan. 

“Guys. . .”

“One, I’m not a kid, and two, I have work to do, and you’re interrupting it.” Sylvie crossed his arms, glaring at Giovanni. 

“Jee, cause you really are acting like one right n-“

“GUYS!” Molly shouted. Sylvie flinched and Giovanni immediately looked down. “Uh. What is it, Bear Trap? You good?”

“Boss. . . remember what we came here for?” She sighed.

“Oh, yeah! Nerd! I- I mean- WE have come bringing you a present! That’s right! BOW underneath the presence of GIOVANNI POTAGE! WE have come to bestow you with. . .!” He melodramatically posed.

Molly handed Sylvie a small stress ball. “It’s not much, but I thought you’d appreciate it.” She smiled politely. 

It fit pretty much perfectly in Sylvie’s hand. White and orange- two of his favorite colors. He smiled at Molly. “Thanks, Mol-“

“AAAAND ME TOO!” Giovanni used Sylvie’s head as an armrest, ruffling the salmon pink mess in his own odd brotherly way.

“Thanks.” Sylvie hissed, more reluctantly this time, to be honest. He squeezed the stress ball- oh. It was quite nice honestly.

A quaint and small shape. It was perfectly fitting in his hands. . .! Why would Molly give him something lacking such imperfection? What ulterior motives did she had. . .?! No- Giovanni said HE got it! It was him, wasn’t it! He was going to trick him. Collect yourself, Sylvester. It’s probably a trap. In 2 minutes, the prank’s going to go off, and you’re gonna be humiliated in front of his entire family! He’s gonna have to walk upstairs, his work ruined, and have to break the news to Mother- oh, even worse if it’s Mom-

“Uhh, boss, I think he’s doing his thing again.” Molly watched the unmoving Sylvie.

“Ssshould we-“ Giovanni let go of Sylvie’s head, seeing him gripping the stress ball in a rage.

AND THEN MOM’S GOING TO LAUGH AT YOU! AND MOTHER WILL TELL HER TO STOP- THEN MOTHER WILL JOIN IN ON THE LAUGHING! THEN THE SHEEP WILL SPAWN AND THEY’LL LAUGH TOO, OF COURSE! BEEFTON IS GONNA LAUGH AS WELL, PROBABLY. . .! SHEEP BEEF SHEEP SH-

The stress ball burst.

“Sheep!-“ Sylvie fell backwards, the slime inside the toy falling onto all three of them equally.

“Sylvie!” Molly leaned down, despite the orange stuff on her shirt, helping him up.

“Aww jeez, nerd! Now my favorite hoodie is even MORE ruined!” He watched as it fell onto the scattered sleep dust that latched to the fibers of his clothes.

“It’s not my fault. . .! You must’ve wanted to prank me, right?! Hah! Now you can’t. . .!” Sylvie chuckled, standing up and politely nudging Molly away.

“Sylvie. . . we just wanted to give you a gift. Did you think we didn’t. . .?” Molly looked up at him- she didn’t really need to strain her neck to see him, because he was around a few centimeters taller than her.

“. . .Yes? I mean, you were, right?” Sylvie raised an eyebrow. 

“God, now I have to deal with TWO downers!” Giovanni put his arm around Molly’s shoulder.

“WE wanted to get you something, y’know, because you’ve been pent up in your room for so long. . .! Heck, kid, this isn’t even a room! You live in a BASEMENT!”

“Yeah, because it’s more spacious than the GUEST BEDROOM!” Sylvie pointed at Giovanni.

“Guys. . . not again. . .” Molly mumbled.

Giovanni sighed. “Look, kiddo; the point is that we GODDAMN APPRECIATE YA!” He threw his arms up in the air.

Sylvie looked— well, surprised.

“. . .H.”

Molly quietly hugged him.

Giovanni followed suit, squeezing the sheep boy.

“Thanks. . .”

Sylvie mumbled, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

They were all equally messy by now, but siblings shared.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the museum trio with all my heart take this as an apology for the terrible last two fics


End file.
